


🐈

by Lin_buku



Category: bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin_buku/pseuds/Lin_buku





	🐈

“喵呜。”

小猫守在门前来回徘徊，一下一下的划弄着那道屏障，不经意间将未锁实的门推开了一道缝隙。

里面一片旖旎。

“嗯...嗯...”

已经泄了火的朴珍荣还被林在范压在身下顶弄着，有的时候真是不得不感叹自家队长惊人的体力。

感受到林在范似乎快到了，他也不故作矜持，后穴一阵一阵的收缩，在激烈的摩擦中将身上的人送上顶峰。

他轻轻拭去男人鬓角处留下的汗珠，然后与他交换了一个吻。

“别勾引我了。”

林在范笑意盈盈的望着他。

“我怎么就勾引你了...”

朴珍荣不满的瘪了瘪嘴，嗔怪似的瞪了他一眼。

“跟小猫吃醋，你幼稚不幼稚。”

“那怎么了，我生日你别提你的几个女儿！”

“怎么搞的像我出轨了一样。”

林在范有些无奈的笑了笑，蹭了蹭那人的鼻尖。

“你敢！”

朴珍荣的声音越来越小，然后有些惊恐的拍了拍林在范的手臂。

“它怎么在这！”

林在范看了看杵在门口的Nora，歪着头，注视着地毯上赤裸的两人。

“早就进来了吧，没太注意。”

“那它岂不是！”

朴珍荣又羞又恼，照着林在范侧腰狠狠掐了一下。这不掐倒好，一掐倒是擦出了火花。感受到体内的性器正在涨大，朴珍荣眼都瞪圆了。

“你怎么，唔！”

林在范堵上了这张喋喋不休的小嘴。

“嘘，我们去浴室。”

两人跌跌撞撞的进了浴室，门一关林在范就急不可耐的将人压在洗漱台上狠狠地贯穿，经过了前一次情事，后穴也没有了之前的紧涩，遗留的润滑液加上之前射进去的精液起到了润滑的作用，更方便了有些剧烈的动作。

他低头舔舐着恋人的锁骨，下身的动作愈演愈烈，敏感的身体极易被撩拨，刚刚高潮过没多久的朴珍荣又硬了起来。他忘情的尖叫呻吟着，冰冷的镜面贴上了滚烫的皮肤，对他而言又带来了极大的刺激感。

“快，太快了...”

“那你是让我快点还是慢点啊？”

林在范笑了笑，动作慢慢停了下来，一只手向下身探去，勾弄着两人交合的地方。

“啊...好痒。”

朴珍荣偏过头，想要避开林在范凑过来的唇，那人却似读懂他了一般，在他的嘴唇上停留了片刻，一口含住了他的耳垂，舌头灵巧的吮吸舔舐着那块软肉。

“嗯...”

“小猫也喜欢被咬耳朵。”

“小猫也喜欢被摸尾巴。”

“小猫也喜欢被舔下巴。”

“你别说了。”

朴珍荣有些难为情，推开了林在范放在他小腹上的手。

“害羞了？耳朵这么红。”

男人得了甜头，就更加肆无忌惮起来。他一口咬住恋人的喉结，下身开始缓缓抽动。

“嗯...”

“你知不知道你这个样子，就像被我伺候的舒舒服服的小猫。”

“喵呜。”

一声猫叫回响在耳边，两人先是一惊，然后林在范缓缓开了口。

“宝贝儿，刚才是...你叫的？”

朴珍荣有些无语的瞪了林在范一眼。

“怎么可能，是外面的Nora吧。”

“可是我明明听着像...”

两人相视一眼，然后朝着浴缸里望去。

Odd慵懒的坐在里面舔着爪子，似乎是注意到了两人疑惑的目光，站起身抖了抖身子，跳跃着钻进了朴珍荣身后的水池里，然后抱成一团，尾巴微微抬起扫弄着，恰巧拂过他的尾骨处。

“我，我们出去吧。”

朴珍荣实在受不了他在做爱的同时出现第三者，猫也不行。

林在范偏过头看了看一脸惬意的Odd，使坏的拖住了他家宝贝儿的翘臀，然后开始剧烈的动作。

朴珍荣没有反应过来，一声惊呼伸手抱住了男人的宽肩，惬意的小猫似乎是听到了这声叫喊，竟也附和着交了几声。谁知道林在范听了更加兴奋，腰部快速的抽动，再加上身后的猫尾扫来扫去，没过多久朴珍荣就受不住刺激窸窸窣窣的射了。见身上的人丝毫没有减速的意思，朴珍荣讨好般的向他索吻，却被那人避开了。

“宝贝儿，什么时候你的叫声像Odd的一样可爱，我们就停下哦。”

 

夜已深，浴室中的猫吟声却依旧此起彼伏。

 

END


End file.
